Question: $ {7 \times 0.8 = {?}} $
${0}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.8}\times {7}= {5.6}$ ${6}$ ${0}\times {7}+{5}= {5}$ ${5}$ $\text{The top number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 1 + 0 = 1 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 7 \times 0.8 = 5.6} $